Conventionally, with regards to a care bed for a sufferer such as a bedridden aged person requiring a care, such a care bed has been mainly used that only allows the sufferer to easily rise from the bed by changing the angle of the backrest.
With a conventional care bed, on an occasion where a bedridden sufferer uses a bath or defecates in a toilet, a carer to perform various care actions requiring much labor burden such as to move the sufferer from the care bed or to move back the sufferer to the care bed.
The present invention was made in view of the above, and aims at providing a care bed used commonly for bathing and provided to reduce the labor burden to a carer as much as possible when the carer helps a bedridden sufferer use a bath or a toilet.